Stop! Go!
"Stop! Go!"/Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again is the sixth episode from the seventh season of Barney & Friends While Angela enjoys playing traffic cop in the park with her STOP and GO signs, Baby Bop gets a quick lesson in opposites - up/down, stop/go, in/out, and high/low. When Officer Phillips visits the park, Baby Bop signals her when to stop and go. Next, Bingo is the perfect playmate for Baby Bop's Stop & Go game. Barney and the kids enjoy a day of non-stop fun with a costume parade, a game of musical Stop & Go, and a display of some very vigorous body movements as they sing "Move Your Body". The fun doesn't stop when they slow their bodies down. Barney reads a playful version of "The Three Billy Goats Gruff" as the kids act out a fantasy version on the bridge. Finally, it's time to stop the activity and go home after a long day of non-stop fun! Trivia * This is the first time Angela is seen wearing regular glasses. * This is the only appearance of Jamal played by Jalil Williams. * This is the only time Bingo appeared without Mr. Boyd. Song List # Barney Theme Song # Walk Across the Street # The Having Fun Song # That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! # A Big Parade of Costumes # The Little Bird # Rig a Jig, Jig (Instrumental) # Move your Body # I Love to Read # I Love You # Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again Air date September 9, 2002 Written by Stephen White Mark S. Bernthal Directed by Fred Holmes Theme Stop & Go Characters Barney Baby Bop Gianna Angela Mario Jamal Bingo (cameo) Officer Phillips Christine Plot: As she goes through the cemetery she started to talk about Little Lotte. "Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing," Christine said. "Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music. Her father promised her," Christine began to talk softly. "Her father promised her." Christine: You were once my one companion, You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, Then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again, Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, Somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, Knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do, All that you dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels, Cold and monumental. Seem for you the wrong companions, You were warm and gentle. Christine enters through her family's graves and stands in front of a tomb of her father's grave. Christine: Too many years fighting back tears, Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, Knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live, Give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears, No more gazing across the wasted years, Christine drops to her knees and sits down on the ground. Christine: Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye. Category:2002 episodes Category:Sad scenes